Business Wars
by f0reVer-bR0kEn
Summary: When a new demon hunter moves into town and starts her own business, what will those at Devil May Cry do? Two words. Game on.  -  Hey I'm not the *hugest* fan ever, so this isn't the work of a superfac and accurate. No flaming. Dedicated to my superfan


Business Wars

The frigid night air blew through her choppy black and blue tresses, the Gold-and-turquoise hair band clicking against her earring. She lept from the roof to the one across the alley, the impact barely slowing her pace. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the night, her eyes focused on her course, already calculating the next leap. She had moved in a week before, and was on the way to memorizing the city. She planted her foot on the edge of the building, swinging her opposite leg up. For a few seconds, the world spun about her in slow motion, and she breathed in. The world righted itself once more, her leg reaching out for the next roof.

She landed with a resounding thud, and paused on the roof, looking back at the direction she came from. The city progressively got better the farther from her it got, the lights glowing bright. She turned her head the other way, seeing how the city progressivly grew worse as it got farther away from her, the lights low and faint. She turned her gaze briefly towards the moon, and set out on her journey again, headed deeper into the slums. Boredom motivated her every move, leading her to the deepest and darkest part of the city, where people went missing daily and no one really cared. This was her hunting ground, the place where demons came together.

Once sure she was deep in her area, she slowed her pace and sniffed, her eyes on high alert. She felt for her mp3 in the various pockets on her cargo belt, and was soon rewarded. She pushed an earbud into her ear turned it on, listening to her favorite battle song. "No I won't back down..." she murmured along to the tune, walking to the beat. She pulled her canvas-and-lace gloves on snugly, flexing her fingers. Taking another sniff, she was rewarded with the subtle stench of sulfur and death, and squatted on the edge of the roof, one arm on her knees and the other on the ground for support. She leaned forwards slowly, peering into the shadows.

She saw was a large pack of scythe-weilding monsters, and sighed. She stood, scanning the area for some way down besides jumping down and weakening herself. Her efforts were rewarded when she saw an ajacent brick building with jutting windowsills going all the way down. She smiled coldly, eyes glinting in anticipation. Her step was light and feral as she made her way across the roof, her thoughts on the upcoming fight. She lept across the small gap, and made her way down the building face, silent as death. She made her final jump and landed in a puddle, kneeling to absorb the impact.

"Hello, boys." She murmured, standing. "Nice party you got here. Hope you don't mind, but I invited a few… Friends." She purred, looping her fingers into the trigger-gaurds of her guns and spinning them into her palms.

"Meet Adam and Eve." She said coldly, and opened fire.

Dante made his way down the street casually, slowly making his way to the disturbance he had felt half an hour ago. He was in no hurry- Lady couldn't feel the demons and Trish wasn't in the same continent, and therefore couldn't poach on his sport. His illusion of confidence was shattered as soon as he heard the first report of a gun, followed by another and another in quick succession. He groaned, picking up the pace and pulling Ebony and Ivory out. _Damn. Another party crasher._

He was officially pissed at the other person, whoever it was. As he entered the alley, he began firing. The simple demons hissed in shock, and began going after him. He looked around for the other gunman, wondering who it was that had taken his fun. The crowd thinned gradually, and he saw a tall girl on the other end of the alley, her subtly glowing eyes completely focused on the battle.

"Nice party you got here babe." He called over to her, his humor restored. He shot a demon that tried to pounce on him, taking punching another and knocking him into the wall. Both turned into dust before they hit the ground.

"I try. You must be Dante." She called back before kissing her knuckle and punching one that tried to get a grip on her, sending him into the wall with a thud. He saw the last demon trying to flee, but before he could aim a shot rang out and it fell in a heap of dust. He grunted, tucking his guns away.

"Yeah, I'm Dante. Guess I'm more famous than I thought." He said, running a hand through his silvery hair. She chuckled, bent over her shoe, re-tying the bright blue laces on her black combat boots.

"Hardly. My business agent warned me about you." She retorted, straitening and smoothing down her short, multi- layered skirt. He turned his eyes to her as she turned hers to him, and found bright sapphire and gold eyes boring into his icy ones. He furrowed his brow, confused as to why she was warned about him.

"Hmm?" he murmured, walking over to her.

"You'll find out soon." She said, her tone husky. She re-tied the cords that stretched across her abdomen, and he smiled. _Just my luck to be surrounded by barely clothed girls._ He mused, stoping an arm's distance away from her.

"So, what's your name babe?" he asked, hands diving into his pants pockets. She smiled, sashaying over to him and running her hand up his jacket. She suddenly grabbed his collar and yanked him down to face her, and he felt the cold muzzle of a gun pressing against his head, right above his ear.

"I only let boys who kiss me call me babe. And I don't kiss on the first date. Fun party, but I must be going." She purred, winking her two- tone eye. She shoved away from him, turning away and tucking her gun into her belt.

"M' name's Iris, by the way. See you soon, or not." She called over her shoulder before jumping onto a window ledge and ascending to the roof, disappearing into the night. He watched her go, feeling this wasn't the last time they would meet.


End file.
